A Slytherin Potter and Gryffindor Malfoy
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: The Potter's and the Malfoy's; two very powerful, different families. The Potter's were Gryffindor's and the Malfoy's were Slytherin's- fact. Trust the two sons of some of the most famous Potter's and Malfoy's to be an exception


**Wow these holidays have been busy! I've posted next to nothing, which sucks, but I'm back and I have 3 more fictions in the queue! Anyway, this part of my entry for the Wand Wood Competition for HPFC; this is for Laurel.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review, as it means the world!**

I

"Slytherin!" The hat called out, sending waves of gasping across the room. The muttering commenced, the shocked glanced, even the teachers were giving each other shocked looks; no one had expected this. No one but himself. Deep, deep down he had always known it, an unwanted voice, pushed to the back of his mind, had always told him where he truly belonged. Years of trying to be different, forcing him to be something he's not, had resulted in the same fate.

All his many cousins would be disappointed. Most of them were Gryffindor's, a few were Ravenclaw's, the odd Hufflepuff, but none were Slytherin's. Dominique was almost a Slytherin. Her persuasive and flirtatious ways could occasionally be mistaken for cunning, and even though she's one of the best Gryffindor's that's ever been seen, she was still teased about it, and the subject often came up in arguments; the parents had forbidden the topic to be brought up, after one too many fights happened over it. What would happen because of this? He was expected to be a Gryffindor, or any house but Slytherin. But only Albus Severus Potter knew he'd be a Slytherin.

II

"How the name of Merlin do I write this letter?" Albus mutters to himself, throwing another piece of discarded parchment across the room and into the bin. Albus had been sat here for hours, attempting to write a letter home to his family, telling them that his worst fears had come true, and that he was indeed a Slytherin.

He'd had to beg each of his family members not to write home about his sorting. They tentatively agreed eventually, keeping their distance and the conversation short; it was BLINDINGLY obvious they didn't want to be associated with him, the first Weasley Slytherin. Although he was not a Weasley by name, his mum was, so technically that made him one too. Although he acted as if he didn't care, as if he didn't need them, Albus was secretly hoping they'd get over it and learn to deal with it. He certainly had; the dark common room, with silver and green décor was beginning to feel like home.

"Having trouble?" An unfamiliar voice questioned him. Albus turned his head to where the voice came from, to see a tall first year, with white-blonde hair and pale skin, standing before him, a Gryffindor tie upon his chest. Scorpius Malfoy; the only other shock of the Sorting Ceremony. The whole of Hogwarts was shocked that a Weasley-Potter was sorted into Slytherin, but even more shocked that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor, "Don't worry; I'm having the same problem. How do I tell my Dad that he's a self-righteous twat and that I'm a Gryffindor; oh the possibilities." He says, smirking confidently, flopping in a seat across from Albus.

"I'll help you if you help me?" He smirks, "I've had plenty of practice telling James the same thing."

III

"Mum! Dad!" Albus yells, darting off the train and into his parents arms, his Slytherin tie glistening in the light upon his chest. They embrace, but not quite as long or quite as TIGHTLY as they used to. When they pull away, his parents lay eyes on their son's new friend; Scorpius Malfoy was not too far behind Albus, lugging both their luggage, his Gryffindor tie worn proudly upon his chest.

"Hi Mr Potter. Mrs Potter. It's nice to finally meet you," Scorpius coughed. Albus had never seen him so ridged in his life. It was kind of funny seeing a bold Gryffindor, scared of your parents.

"Hi Scorpius. It's a pleasure." His Mum says politely, smiling a little too widely. She shakes hands with the boy, nudging her husband to do the same.

"Afternoon Scorpius. We've heard so much about you." His Father shakes hands with Scorpius too, beaming brightly, "A mighty Gryffindor, I see. I like you already." He says with a wink. Introductions and reuniting takes place for several minutes, before the Potters and Scorpius begin to leave Platform 9 and 3/4 .

"Hey." Albus says, nudging his friend, "Well done back there." Knowing full well how overwhelming and intimidating his parents can be. To be quite honest, he wouldn't want to be Scorpius, meeting his parents.

"Nah, it's cool mate. This summer's gunna be wicked!" Scorpius replied, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Well, it would be. If I wasn't spending it with a cocky Gryffindor." Albus smirks.

"Yeah, but feel bad for me; I'm spending it with a bloody Slytherin!" Scorpius replies, his smile growing wider.

As the two boys depart from the platform, laughing and joking, all Mr and Mrs Potter could do was smile.


End file.
